Wonderwall
by nadiaMonster
Summary: "Wonderwall es alguien en quien siempre piensas en los momentos difíciles y está contigo para ayudarte a superarlos" Hay muchas cosas que Harry no sabe, de lo único que esta seguro es que Hermione es su Wonderwall, respuesta al "Harmony Symphony"


**Hola a todos! Bien aquí ando para dejar mi intento de one, respondiendo al "Harmony Symphony". Era elegir una canción que nos recordara al Harmony y en lo personal para mi esta siempre ha tenido el Harmony por todos lados xDD tuve varias opciones, incluso escribi otro pero no se, me gusto mas este para la ocasión despues paso a dejar el otro pero ya sera otro dia. En fin, la canción que me ayudo de inspiración es Wonderwall - Oasis, aquí les dejo el url de la canción subtitulada, como pedian: **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = b J f r A b 6 V G B 4 -Ya saben, quiten espacios :)-  
><strong>

**Bueno creo que es todo, disfruten la lectura. Oh se me olvidaba, para Wonderwall existen varias posibles definiciones? pero me quedare con la que a continuación cito, es la que mas me agrado  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderwall<strong>

_Wonderwall... es alguien en quien siempre piensas en los momentos difíciles, y está contigo para ayudarte a superarlos._

Un gruñido casi animal fue lo que escapo de sus labios.

No lo soportaba, pero sin duda lo peor de todo es que aun no lograba entenderlo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Desvió la vista de aquel lugar mientras trataba de distraer su mente.

Habían pasado dos años desde que el mundo mágico vivía en paz, dos años en los cuales él había pasado lamentándose las pérdidas que se tuvieron en esa guerra, y aunque había mas de uno que le decía que no tenia porque cargar el peso de aquellas muertes sobre sus hombros, él simplemente no lo podía evitar.

Porque después de ese tiempo, aun no podía ver a la señora Weasley a los ojos sin recordar lo mucho que ella había perdido.

Un hijo, en cierto modo, él le había arrebatado un hijo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios captando la atención de Ginny, su novia.

Él trato de sonreírle para que no se preocupara pero la chica al parecer no se tragó su actuación, ya que por lo que vio trato de preguntarle algo.

— No es nada.

Antes de que la pelirroja abriera la boca, él dio el tema por concluido.

— Bien.

Era claro que su falta de tacto había molestado a la chica, pero no se molestó en hacer las pases con ella, esos momentos incómodos eran mas que comunes, desde hace ya un año no hacían otra cosa mas que discutir, desde hace un año que él había dejado de sentir las mariposas en su estómago cuando estaba con ella, desde hace un año él había notado que algo cambiaba, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba porque simplemente aquello no tenia sentido.

En ese momento desvió la vista hacia aquel punto de la madriguera que tanto trataba de evitar, y de nuevo un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

No le agradaba.

No lo entendía.

¿Desde cuando le molestaba que Ron, estuviera con su Hermione?

Apretó los labios ante su pensamiento, ¿Su Hermione? ¿Desde cuando su amiga había pasado a ser de su propiedad?

Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de desviar la vista, aunque no podía escuchar la conversación de sus amigos era claro que Ron, coqueteaba con la castaña.

Tuvo que reprimir un bufido de frustración hacia la insistencia de su amigo, él pensaba que le había quedado claro al pelirrojo que lo suyo con Hermione, no iba a funcionar, después de todo lo habían intentado un tiempo y después de eso nada.

Ellos no nacieron para estar juntos, simple… sencillo.

Ahora la pareja estaba separada y convivían como buenos amigos, al menos por parte de Hermione, no podía decir lo mismo de Ron.

— Idiota.

Fue en ese momento que vio a la perfección como Ron, acariciaba descaradamente la mejilla de Hermione.

Algo en su pecho dolió.

¿Qué demonios era aquello?

Sin saber exactamente porque en ese instante a su mente llegaron imágenes un tanto desagradables, una Hermione en el altar junto a un sonriente Ron.

Tuvo que tragar saliva ante ese pensamiento.

Elevo la vista hacia el techo mientras sentía como Ginny se iba de su lado, no hizo nada por detenerla, la verdad era que no quería estar a su lado cuando aquello explotara, porque se conocía, sabia que eso que quemaba en su interior no podía ser bueno.

Justo cuando Ron, acerco su rostro al de su amiga, él se puso de pie de un brinco y sin que nadie lo notara salió de aquel lugar, necesitaba aire, mucho aire.

Camino sin rumbo alguno por los alrededores de la madriguera, aquella noche era muy fría, siendo mediados de Noviembre era de esperarse, como había salido repentinamente no había traído consigo su abrigo, es por eso que se limito a encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando, tenia que poner en orden sus ideas.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que sus amigos estuvieran juntos de nuevo? Que él recordara la primera vez que aquello había pasado él estaba muy feliz ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado para que ahora quisiera torturar a Ron, por atreverse a estar con Hermione?

Cansado de caminar, busco refugio en el tronco de un árbol mientras trataba de encontrarle una lógica a aquella situación.

Y es que desde hace meses que se venia sintiendo así, no lograba comprender el porque la presencia de Hermione se había hecho tan indispensable, al punto de que si no sabia de ella en horas, se ponía extremadamente ansioso, desde siempre la castaña había sido muy unida a él, siempre estaba ahí, apoyándolo, creyendo en él cuando nadie mas lo hacia, arriesgando su vida para que él saliera bien librado de aquella guerra, él sabia que si no hubiese tenido a la castaña, ahora estaría una bonita tumba resguardando sus restos.

Porque fue ella y no otra la que estuvo ahí para él en uno de los momentos más duros de su vida, la perdida de su padrino Sirius, fue ella la que logro sacarlo de aquel hoyo en el que él mismo se había metido. Fue ella la que le ayudo a buscar y destruir los horrocruxes, fue ella la que estuvo a su lado en aquella guerra, dándole el apoyo que él tanto necesitaba ¿No se había quedado con él cuando Ron los abandono en aquel viaje? Siempre creyendo en él.

No era para nada nuevo decir que la castaña era una pieza clave en su vida.

Desvió la vista hacia el cielo donde miles de estrellas lo saludaban. Suspiro frustrado.

En ese momento escucho como alguien se acercaba a él, no fue necesario preguntar quien era, él sabia de quien se trataba.

— Todos se preguntan a donde te fuiste.

— No creo que notaran el que me fui.

— Lo notaron, solamente no saben que es lo que te pasa.

Bajo la vista para ver como Hermione lo veía evidentemente preocupada, fue ahí al ver su rostro que sintió algo extraño en su estómago, el sentimiento se parecía demasiado a aquello que sentía cuando se sabia enamorado de Ginny.

Negó con la cabeza. Eran ideas suyas.

— No es nada, estoy bien.

Le sonrió a su amiga, pero ella lo conocía tan bien que supo no la había engañado. Hermione se puso de rodillas frente a él y estudio su rostro.

— Hace tiempo que noto que algo te pasa.

Inmediatamente los nervios lo atacaron, nada se le escapaba a esa chica.

Sin saber exactamente que decir, opto por bajar la mirada donde sabia estaba a salvo.

— ¿Harry?

Hermione tomo su barbilla y levanto su cabeza, al contacto paso algo en verdad muy extraño, los latidos de su corazón se fueron al cielo mientras un sudor frio recorría su nuca.

Y por primera vez tuvo miedo de ver a Hermione, a los ojos, temió que ella viera aquello que aun se negaba él mismo a ver, aquello que aunque aun no le ponía nombre sospechaba por donde iba.

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Verdad? Siempre estaré…

— A mi lado, siempre estarás a mi lado.

La castaña sonrió porque había completado sus palabras.

— Siempre, por algo somos amigos.

No paso desapercibido para él el pinchazo en su pecho al escuchar la palabra "amigo" la sonrisa que apenas se había dibujado en su rostro se borro de manera repentina, preocupando a Hermione.

Él sabia que eran amigos, muchos se atrevían a llamarlos hermanos, pero ellos no eran hermanos, aun recordaba la molestia que sintió la ultima vez que alguien se atrevió a mencionar aquello.

No eran hermanos. Él era un Potter, ella una Granger y el que tuvieran una excelente relación de amistad no significaba que se vieran como consanguíneos, al menos él no la veía así, para él Hermione Granger era toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer que si hubieran hecho las cosas de manera diferente bien podría ser su compañera.

Algo en su pecho brinco de alegría. Dándole a entender que eso le gustaba demasiado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras Hermione lo miraba confundida, así que ¿Era eso? ¿Ese era el motivo por el cual no soportaba ver a Hermione con su pelirrojo amigo? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual necesitaba tan desesperadamente a la castaña? ¿Era por eso que ya no estaba a gusto con Ginny? Acaso… ¿Acaso él se había enamorado de su amiga?

Unos segundos tardo en asimilarlo, fue como si subconsciente estuviera al tanto de este detalle y ahora cuando por fin él se dio cuenta, lo felicitara por su gran inteligencia.

— ¿Harry, todo esta bien?

La pregunta de Hermione, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, trato de hablar pero era en verdad era complicado, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de descubrir le sorprendía que no comenzara a tener un ataque, respiro profundamente buscando algo en su interior que le dijera estaba equivocado.

No encontró nada.

Lo único que encontró fueron los recuerdos de las cientos de veces que Hermione estuvo a su lado, dándole consejos, apoyándolo, ayudándolo, regañándolo, felicitándolo por sus logros, reprimiéndolo por sus errores. Era ella y solo ella la que estaba en cada recuerdo que tenia de su vida.

Felices y tristes, todos por igual, ella estaba en cada uno de ellos.

Repentinamente y sin contestar la pregunta de Hermione se puso a la altura de la castaña y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, su amiga se sorprendió pero instantes después respondió su abrazo con igual entusiasmo, mientras él no dejaba de pensar en que es lo que iba a hacer.

¿Debería callar aquello? ¿Debería olvidarlo? Él tenia a Ginny, por supuesto pero hace mucho que había dejado de ser feliz a su lado ¿Era esa una señal? ¿Tenia alguna esperanza con Hermione? ¿Qué dirían los Weasley?

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al pensar en esto, sabia que muchos lo hacían casado con la pelirroja, si ahora salía con que estaba enamorado por la que ellos consideraban su hermana…

Entrecerró los ojos con temor sintiendo las delicadas manos de Hermione en su espalda, ella no lo sabia pero con eso le daba el apoyo necesario, pero y si ella… ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo?

Y por primera vez en la noche, sintió terror.

Separándose bruscamente de Hermione, busco su mirada, necesitaba encontrar ese algo que le diera luz verde para hablar, busco y lo encontró pero sabia bien podía ser solamente cariño de amigos, de hermanos.

Hermione lo miraba con infinita admiración, tenía ese brillo en la mirada que lo hacían pensar en un _tal vez._

Mojo sus labios, buscando en su interior aquel valor de Gryffindor que tanto necesitaba ahora.

— Hermione.

— ¿Si, Harry?

Lo veía ansiosa, nerviosa y en cierto modo preocupada.

— Yo, no se como empezar, yo…

— Solo suéltalo, Harry.

Y así lo hizo.

Muy al contrario de lo que hubiera planeado, no dijo nada, solamente se limito a estampar sus labios contra los de Hermione que lo recibió evidentemente sorprendida, él se quedo ahí viéndola para instantes después ver como ella se dejaba llevar y cerraba sus ojos entregándose a aquel inesperado beso.

Besar a Hermione, era como estar en el cielo, movían sus labios en una danza tan perfecta que muchos pensarían llevaban mucho tiempo practicando, no era eso… él sabia que simplemente se acoplaban, era como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Cuando fue necesario el oxigeno ambos se separaron, el brillo en la mirada de Hermione se intensifico pero antes de que ella hablara, él lo hizo.

— Siempre a mi lado, nunca dudaste de mi Hermione, tú fuiste la única que estuvo apoyándome aun cuando sabias cometía alguna estupidez, tu confianza en mí es ciega, tú… tú te convertiste en una parte importante de mi vida, eres quien me complementa, eres lo que necesito para estar bien, no te miento si te digo que me levantaba solo con la motivación de que ese día te vería, sabia que contigo podía hablar de lo que fuera, que tu estarías ahí para mi siempre… tú… no te estoy diciendo que esto será fácil, no lo será… es complicado pero yo… no puedo mas con todo esto, creo que me volveré loco si veo a Ron, de nuevo coquetear contigo, te quiero para mi Hermione Granger, solo para mi.

La castaña dejo escapar algunas lágrimas y esto en verdad le asusto ¿Había cometido un error?

Sintió como algo pesado se instalaba en su estomago ante la idea de que Hermione lo rechazara, de que se alejara de él. Vio a la chica abrir y cerrar la boca en varias ocasiones no sabiendo que decir, por fin Hermione, habló.

— ¿Y Ginny?

— Ella no me importa.

— Debería importarte.

Era evidente la tristeza que emanaba la voz de la castaña, él no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho.

— Luchare contra todos por ti, si es que tú… si es que tú sientes lo mismo.

Y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón. Hermione mordió su labio con evidente nerviosismos mientras jugaba con sus manos.

¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Podría seguir como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos? ¿Y si…?

Y la respuesta a sus preguntas fue sentir los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, por segunda vez en aquella noche.

Se sintió eufórico, invencible… bien podrían traerle a mil Voldemort`s, sabia que en ese momento él los vencería sin problema alguno.

Porque Hermione, lo correspondía, si por él fuera se ponía a bailar, gritar, correr, una vez que el beso termino él sonrió junto con Hermione, juntaron sus frentes mientras él acariciaba las mejillas de la chica.

— No será fácil, Harry, sabemos que los Weasley…

— Estaremos juntos, tú y yo como siempre.

— Tengo miedo.

Abrazo a su Hermione mientras trataba de darle fuerzas, él también tenía miedo pero sabía que si Hermione estaba a su lado, todo saldría bien.

Porque estando con Hermione sabia hacia lo correcto, era como si hubieran sido creados para estar juntos, se habían desviado un poco el camino pero ahí estaban ahora, listos para enfrentar lo que se venia juntos, y sabia que Hermione estaría ayudándolo en lo que fuera, después de todo ella era LA chica, ella era la indicada.

— Mi Wonderwall

Hermione enarco una ceja confundida por el término, pero él no le permitió hablar, la beso de nuevo como si ero fuera lo único importante en la vida, después de todo no necesitaba explicarle que ella era su Wonderwall, que ella era su todo, el amor de su existencia.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy :B ojala que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews para ver que les parecio, la verdad es raro que yo escriba cosas asi me refiero a poco drama, asi que espero no me haya salido muy cursi xDDD. Me retiro nos seguimos viendo por aqui y recuerden los reviews son gratis :B<br>**


End file.
